


Sleep Cycle

by pukajen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukajen/pseuds/pukajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even all these years later, it feels like a stolen moment to watch him sleep peacefully; undrugged, unconcussed, in their bed, the one they've shared for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of International Fanworks Day.
> 
> 'X-Files' was the first online fandom I was ever a part of and it changed my life in more ways than I could possibly ever say. Most of my dearest friends come from that fandom and, in all honesty, would not be the person I am today without XF. 
> 
> So, for all those who were part of XFR this is for you.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful people in the antidiogenes chat room for the beta!

Scully watches him sleep whenever she can. Mulder's sleep-cycle might be erratic, but when he finally passes out, he sleeps deeply.

Even all these years later, it feels like a stolen moment to watch him sleep peacefully; undrugged, unconcussed, in their bed, the one they've shared for years. So many times in the past she's kept vigil over his hospital bed, watching him sleep, worried he'd never wake up.

It's been over two decades since they first met, since she first watched over his unconscious form, and still she marvels at this man beside her. This man who means everything.


End file.
